<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feathers Get Everywhere by ConfusedTabaxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096211">Feathers Get Everywhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/pseuds/ConfusedTabaxi'>ConfusedTabaxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meg's Angel Advice [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Angelic Grace, Angels In The Bunker, Attempt at Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Meg in the Bunker, Megstiel - Freeform, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Wing Kink, established relationships - Freeform, headcannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/pseuds/ConfusedTabaxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to Angel Advice... </p><p>Gabriel arrives at the bunker. Will Sam take Meg's advice...? Everyone learns Angel Sex is messy and Gabriel makes great pancakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Meg Masters, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Meg Masters &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meg's Angel Advice [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feathers Get Everywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Usual heads up for UK English but I've tried to use American dialect/terms where possible... also I'm not great at writing M/M smut as I'm used to writing Het (Megstiel) and this is my first full attempt I've not scrapped.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Gabriel had arrived at the bunker late in the evening to find Sam and Meg sitting at the table in the mess area finishing off their glasses of bourbon. Dean had retired for the evening with a bottle of beer and the new ‘Busty Asian Beauties’ porno, reeling at the rejection from the hot waitress he had hit on earlier in the day. Castiel had already left for the bedroom he shared with his demonic girlfriend, absentmindedly watching a soap opera on their small television.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey kids!” Gabriel smirked, bottle of champagne in one hand and chocolates  in the other, “Where’s my Sammich?” he sauntered over, placing the bubbly and chocolates on the table, and sat on Sam’s lap, kissing him forcefully, hand running through his floppy brown hair.</p><p>Meg smirked and rose to leave, “I think I’m gonna go move some furniture with Cas y’know what I mean? Have fun…and use protection ‘kay?”</p><p>“Night, Meg.” Sam uttered, nodding with a faint smile.</p><p>“Don’t break my brother, Meg. I will smite you.” Gabriel jested.</p><p>“Oh, if anything Gabe, he’ll break me.”</p><p>The hunter and angel watched as Meg sauntered off to her room until she was out of sight. Sam wrapped one arm around Gabriel’s waist and brought him in closer, pressing his lips softly against the angel’s, the tender kiss slowly morphing into animalistic need. Placing a hand on his cheek Sam looked deeply into Gabriel’s lust-filled eyes, “Bedroom?” he managed breathlessly.</p><p>“Oh Sammy, I thought you’d never ask,” he purred, slipping from Sam’s lap and allowing himself to be led to Sam’s bedroom in the bunker.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Sam closed the door quietly behind him and within seconds Gabriel had him pinned to the bed and was trailing soft and gentle kisses and nips over his stubbled jaw, whilst they quickly struggled to free themselves of their clothing, their bodies both reacting to the building passion. Gabriel slid his hand down Sam’s chest and grabbing his cock and his eyes grew wide and he gave a low whistle, “Oh Sammy…” he whispered, gazing into the hazel eyes of the man below him, “Let me love you…”<br/>
<br/>
Sam swallowed and nodded and Gabriel lay a trail of kisses down his body to his hard cock. Sam gasped, gripping the sheets as he felt warmth and wetness of his angel’s mouth taking him in fully as he set to work on his cock and his other hand grabbing his firm ass. He closed his eyes tightly, enjoying the waves of pleasure running through his body.<br/>
<br/>
Gabriel relished watching Sam’s expressions as he fought to control himself and extend the pleasure; Sam’s large hands running through his dirty blonde hair, “Oh Sammy, you’re so hot.”<br/>
<br/>
“Gabe,” he managed to choke out, “I w-want you… i-inside me…”</p><p>“Roll over,” Gabriel whispered softly, quickly placing a soft kiss to Sam’s lips. Grabbing the lube from his overnight bag, he applied it liberally over Sam and his own cock and gently edged into him. “Relax baby, I’ll be gentle… I promise.”<br/>
<br/>
Sam gasped as Gabriel pushed into him further and reached around his waist to gently caress his hard cock, “Are you still okay?” he asked, tenderly.<br/>
<br/>
“Y-yeah Gabe… f-feels so good,”<br/>
<br/>
“Good.” Gabriel continued to rock his hips, grinding slowly against the hunter until fully seated and placed kisses and nips over the hunter’s back.<br/>
<br/>
“Gabe? H-harder,” he panted, trying to stop himself from coming too soon, wanting the angel to fill him with his seed first.<br/>
<br/>
“If you’re sure?” he asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Y-yes… p-please.”<br/>
<br/>
Gabriel slowly picked up the pace, thrusting deeply as Sam groaned with pleasure under him, letting some of his grace surround them. Gabriel could feel he was close, he could feel the warmth building at the base of his abdomen as he struggled to keep control. Suddenly, the electrics within the bunker flickered and then the lights and television exploded in a shower of sparks as his six golden wings unfurled from his back into the material plane. He gasped as felt the release from his orgasm, spilling into and filling up the tall man below him, feathers fluttering through the air as his wings gently flapped in time with the last few thrusts as he finished emptying into his lover. Still fully seated as the final tremors of orgasm washed over him, he grabbed Sam’s cock and with a few quick pumps, Sam followed suit with a loud moan, spilling onto the sheets – just as the door burst open and Dean ran in with his gun readied, and an amused Meg and a confused Castiel stood at the door. The few seconds of shocked silenced seemed to last an eternity…<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Castiel and Meg were curled up naked in bed within the room they shared in bunker, enjoying post-sex cuddles, watching Doctor Sexy; and sharing occasional kisses, words of teasing and affectionate touches; a side of Meg she revealed only for her unicorn. Castiel had wrapped them both within his obsidian wings, protectively cocooning them in a warm blanket of feathers. He had informed Meg an angel will only reveal their wings to other angels, those they loved or had become bonded with. For Castiel, that was the reformed demon laying against his chest absentmindedly carding her hands through his hair, and stroking his feathers gently, sending waves of pleasure throughout his vessel. He bent his head down slightly, gently nibbling her ear and trailing light kisses to her neck. Meg groaned in pleasure, “S-stop it Clarence… c’mon Doctor Sexy is about to seduce Tanya; the new nurse – she’s fresh out of med school and never had sex. She’s like super-religious too but you can <em>tell</em> she wants to jump Doctor Sexy.”</p><p>Doctor Sexy had brought the nurse into his office and was leaning for a kiss, when suddenly the electrics flickered; the lights and TV exploding in a shower of sparks. “FUCK!” Meg swore at the shattered screen, and Castiel jumped out of bed instantly, readying his angel blade; his wings snapping back into the ethereal plane, leaving a shower of black feathers floating within the room. Meg quickly came to her senses and grinned at Castiel knowingly, “It’s okay Clarence, I don’t think we’re in any danger… c’mere, I’m cold without you.” and grinning pulled Castiel back down into bed and snuggled back against his chest, “Gutted I missed Doctor Sexy and Nurse Tanya though. She was <em>totally</em> going to lose her virginity.”</p><p>Castiel squinted slightly, tilting his head in confusion, “I am not sure I understand... we don’t feel temperature fluctuations… and isn’t Doctor Sexy fiction? I do not understand why the nurse would sleep with Doctor Sexy, it would be out of character as she is a devout Christian. Besides, it seems we may be under attack from angels or demons so given the circumstances I think we should prepare our weapons.”</p><p>Meg huffed, choosing to ignore the comment about her favourite show, instead trying to prevent Castiel from leaving her embrace again. “You know that’s highly unlikely given how well warded this place is. I doubt Lucifer or Chuck could get in”</p><p>“I suppose you’re right...” he conceded. Castiel gently lifted her chin, and moved to kiss her deeply, when they were interrupted by a loud banging on their bedroom door. Before they could even answer, Dean Winchester stormed into the room, “What the hell Cas? What did I tell you? Any more electrical blow-outs and the demon bitch goes."</p><p>Meg groaned, pulling the covers tighter around herself, “Hate to break it to you Dean-o, it wasn’t us this time. We were just watching Doctor Sexy…”</p><p>Dean glanced around the room, noting the crumpled sheets and several black feathers scattering the room, “Yeah. Right.”</p><p>The electrics flicked again and there was a loud moan and bang from the adjacent room. Meg smirked knowingly, “Told you.”</p><p>“Shut up, Meg.” Dean snapped, pulling out his gun and sneaking across the hallway.<br/>
<br/>
Castiel glanced at her, “I’m still not sure I understand.” However, Meg was already up, and dressed in a black silk Japanese style robe that accented her slight figure.</p><p>“This I gotta see!” she whispered to Castiel, throwing him a pair of sweatpants, beckoning him to follow. Quietly they crept behind the older Winchester as he readied his gun and slowly opened the door. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
There was moment of silence that felt like eternity as Dean stormed into the room to find his younger brother Sam, in the throes of passion with the angel Gabriel; his six golden wings fully extended and loose feathers floating through the air with each thrust, arms clamped around Sam’s waist, stroking his cock and head tilted back in unbridled passion. It was quite a sight given Gabriel was several inches shorter than Sam yet seemed to be fully in control.</p><p>“Sammy?!” Dean yelled.</p><p>“Dean!” Sam startled, turning to face the trio staring in a mixture of shock, horror and amusement.</p><p>“Little brother,” Gabriel smirked at Castiel, still fully seated inside Sam, seemingly unashamed and showing no signs of embarrassment. Sam however, quickly pulled away and grabbed a blanket, trying to protect any modesty he had left, though it was clear that Dean, Meg and Castiel had seen everything.</p><p>Dean paled, “Sammy?” What the hell…”<br/>
<br/>
“Gabriel.” Castiel replied, a hint of questioning in his voice.<br/>
<br/>
Meg lent against the door frame watching the scene unfold before her. She gave a light chuckle and quirked an eyebrow, smiling deviously at the younger Winchester, “I <em>did </em>say it wasn’t us squirrel.”<br/>
<br/>
“Shut up, Meg!” Dean growled.<br/>
<br/>
Castiel glanced at Meg, “Wait… you knew about this?”<br/>
<br/>
“I had an idea,” Meg shrugged, winking and turning to Sam, “See you got over that ‘stage fright’ then, eh sasquatch?”<br/>
<br/>
“Uh…” Sam started. Pulling the blanket to further hide his throbbing erection.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t worry ‘bout me Sam, I’ve seen it already – I possessed you remember?” Meg was clearly enjoying this scene unfolding before her. <br/>
<br/>
Castiel wrapped an arm around her and leant in to whisper in her ear, “I don’t think you are helping the situation Meg.”<br/>
<br/>
“Is anyone gonna tell me what the hell is going on here?!” Dean bellowed.<br/>
<br/>
Gabriel donned an obnoxiously pink silk dressing gown and walked towards the trio standing in the doorway of their bedroom. He grinned widely and looked up at the furious hunter, “It’s kind of obvious don’t you think Deany-kins? I’m sleeping with Sammy here. Your little brother there, is my boyfriend.”<br/>
<br/>
“Only <em>I</em> get to call him Sammy.” Dean snapped back.</p><p>“Oh… c’mon Dean. We’re like family now,” Gabriel replied, walking back to Sam and sitting next to him on the bed, deliberately kissing him feverishly, his lips crashing against Sam’s, hands pulling at hair as he tried to resist the archangel’s advances.</p><p>“Yeah… no. You...” pointing at Gabriel, “…shut up. And you Sammy, we need to talk.”</p><p>“Technically Dean, Gabriel is correct.” Castiel replied.</p><p>Dean turned around and glared at Castiel, “I’m sorry, what?!”</p><p>Castiel smiled innocently, “Angels tend to mate for life and other than their siblings, will only show their wings to those they love; those they are bonded with... It is an automatic reaction during lovemaking that we usually have no control over… we just happened to interrupt,” he glanced at Meg, full of affection, “I suppose humans would call those they are bonded with their soulmate but as we do not have souls there is no real name for it. Perhaps the closest is <em>hoath</em>,” he replied, matter-of-factly.<br/>
<br/>
Meg stared at Cas, “Wait? Are you saying what I think your saying?” she whispered in her smoky drawl.<br/>
<br/>
Castiel smiled warmly at the demon and nodded, taking her free hand and placing a soft kiss to the knuckles, “I am Meg.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Huh,” she mumbled thoughtfully.<br/>
<br/>
Sam looked into the eyes of Gabriel in shock, lost for words, “Gabe?” he smiled, shrugged and gave Sam a more tender kiss, whilst brushing a hand over his cheek and looking lovingly into Sam’s hazel eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Guess I’m ready to settle down,” he replied.<br/>
<br/>
Dean threw his hands towards the sky. “Unbelievable.” Dean walked off towards the mess area mumbling to himself, “I need a drink… unbelievable. My little brother… and <em>Gabriel…</em> of all the men… <em>angels…</em>and Cas’ soulmate is a <em>demon… un-fucking-believable.</em>”<br/>
<br/>
Sam glanced at Meg and Castiel still standing at their door smiling weakly, and Gabriel grinned widely, “a little privacy guys? Unless you want to join in?” Gabriel quipped, half joking.</p><p>Castiel snapped to his senses, shock finally setting in. “Right. Y-yes… I mean no… goodnight,” he stuttered, quickly pulling a very amused Meg towards their bedroom.<br/>
<br/>
“You gotta lot of s’plainin to do tomorrow moose,” she grinned, closing the door with another wink and following Castiel.  Closing their door behind them, he glared at the tiny demon, biting her lip innocently, trying to contain the bubbles of laughter threatening to erupt. Staring into his deep blue eyes, she tiptoed up to kiss him, “What?” she asked innocently. Castiel gave a quiet yet passionate growl and threw the demon onto the bed, crushing his lips to silence her rising laughter and succumbing to their desire.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Castiel and Meg walked out to the mess area the following morning to a tense silence. Gabriel was standing in a red, frilly gingham apron, cheerfully making a large stack of pancakes. On the table sat a large jug of syrup, fruit, condiments, a pot of coffee and five mugs. Sam sat in an awkward silence staring and picking at a tiny mark on the table. Dean sat across from Sam, throwing death glares at Gabriel and glowering at his brother; on the table lay his favourite gun in pieces, and he was taking the time to clean each piece meticulously.</p><p>Meg took a seat next to Sam and grabbed herself a coffee whilst Castiel sat quietly next to her, trying to avoid eye contact with the two brothers.<br/>
<br/>
“Good morning, little brother,” Gabriel beamed, “Good night?” he asked with a wink and a knowing smile.<br/>
<br/>
“I-I…yes. Thank you.” Castiel nodded stiffly.<br/>
<br/>
“I take it everyone is up for pancakes?” he grinned, “Hey Cas, come give me a hand”<br/>
<br/>
Castiel reluctantly walked over and grabbed the first stack of pancakes, “What are your intentions with Sam?” he whispered.<br/>
<br/>
“Like I said,” he uttered back, “I’m ready to settle down and Sammy… well…” he looked over dreamily at the younger Winchester sitting at the table apparently in deep conversation with Meg.<br/>
<br/>
“I see.”<br/>
<br/>
Gabriel glanced over at Meg and back at Castiel, “Could be worse… I could be dating a demon.”</p><p>The younger angel frowned, irritated, “Meg is different… she isn’t like other demons. Her soul has beauty and she is reformed. Besides, we are both immortal beings, we do not have to grow old and face loss like humans.”</p><p>Castiel felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, “Hey you gonna bicker all day? I’m gettin’ hungry over here.” Grabbing the pancakes from Castiel, she placed a kiss on his cheek and Dean grunted disapprovingly. “Hey Dean-o… what’s the problem? You just jealous cos you’re the only one without an angel boyfriend?” Meg’s smoky voice edged with sarcasm.<br/>
<br/>
“Whatever.” Dean replied curtly, swallowing down his hot coffee, wincing as the dark liquid burnt his throat; slamming his mug down he rose from the table and stormed to his room, “We’ll talk later Sammy… when we don’t have a table full of celestial and the damned.”<br/>
<br/>
“Meg!” Sam admonished.<br/>
<br/>
She shrugged, “It’s true though,” Meg quipped, looking over at Castiel fondly. She grabbed a big stack of pancakes and smothered it in maple syrup, cream and blueberries.<br/>
<br/>
Castiel retuned to the table with more coffee, and sat close to Meg, “I believe Dean is annoyed as he hit on a woman in the diner yesterday… she rejected his advances as she was the sister of a woman he had promised to call after a one-night stand. As you can imagine, she did not take his flirtations well.”</p><p>“Sure,” she muttered, unconvinced. Mouth full of the best pancakes she had ever eaten, she groaned with pleasure, “Marry him, Sam.”<br/>
<br/>
Sam fidgeted nervously as Gabriel sat next to him, placing his hand on his thigh. Blushing through his long hair he glanced shyly at his angel, returning the gesture.</p><p>Meg grinned at Sam and leant over to whisper in his ear, “Took my advice then, Sasquatch?”<br/>
<br/>
Sam’s cheeks flushed and he smiled, “Uh… yeah… sorta… but thanks Meg. Really.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re most welcome. Any other angel stuff comes up, you where I am.” Meg responded, just a little too loudly causing both angels at the table to glance at her, Castiel furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.<br/>
<br/>
“Right.” Sam scratched his head awkwardly, sending two golden feathers falling from his hair, and fluttering to the table.</p><p>Meg picked up the smaller feather and examined it between her fingers thoughtfully. She gave a small chuckle and quirked an eyebrow, “See… I told you Sammy, feathers get <em>everywhere</em>!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>